War of Redemption
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Since her resurrection, Sara Lance has been at war with herself trying to control her bloodlust. Desperately searching for a way to escape her darkness, she turns to the side of the light and becomes the White Canary in order to redeem herself. Now as Sara will soon discover, no matter how hard you try to be good, in the end, every heart always returns to the darkness.
**Disclaimer: I do not own The Show Arrow or any of the characters other then any OC who may show up within the story. Other then the plot and the storyline, all rights go to DC Comics as well as the CW.**

 **Author's Note: This will be my first story based on Sara, and her past after the first season when everyone thought that she was dead, How her family is coping with everything, and how she was resurrected. This will also be my first crossover story between Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow. Hope you enjoy and as always please review…**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Memories of the Past**

 **{Sara's POV - 2007} **

For what seemed like an eternity I drifted out on the sea, holding onto the broken peice of what was once known as the Queen's Gambit, the magestic ship that belonged to my billionaire rich boyfriend Oliver Queen that had been destroyed during a horrible storm, which almost cost me my life. As I thought about Oliver now and wondered if he was alright, the waters suddenly began to rock and I let out a gasp of fright as I desperatly clung onto the wood that kept me afloat, which was my only lifeline that kept from falling back into the dark unforgiving waters.

I wasn't sure how many days had passed before I looked out in the distant and could see another boat coming toward me. A rescue boat? Was it sent by Oliver? I had no clue, but all I knew at that point was that I was saved. The ship that found me was called the Amazo, which I later discovered as two men dressed in weird uniforms grabbed me and pulled me onto. I flinched as their hard grip clenched around my arms tightly as they dragged me through the ship's corridors and down a long dimly lit hallway which was filled with prision cells, and people being held inside them. Some screaming to get out, and others moaning in anguish and agony. _What is this?_ I wondered fearfully. _What was about to happen to me? Was I going to die?_

The two men opened an empty cell and flung my already weakend body into it and shut the door with a loud metallic clank, all the while not saying anything to me as they left me alone surrounded by the voices of the other prisoners. As I looked around the cell they had placed me in, I noticed the light overhead swaying and flickering with the ship's movements which cast eerie shadows all around me, and now my thoughts drifted to my family. My parents and of course my sister Laurel who I would never see again or Oliver. I felt tears threatening to spring to my eyes and I had to angrily wipe them away as they spilled onto my cheeks. _Get it together Sara._ I had to silently tell myself. _You're strong. You can get out of this. Everything's going to be okay, you just got to hang in there._

I must have dozed off because I don't know how long it was before I saw the two men appear again. They opened the cell door, and my first instinct was to run, but before I had a chance to, I felt their strong arms grab ahold of me preventing me from doing so. I could hear the voices of the other prisoners shouting now as they dragged me out of the cell and down the dimly lit hallway again. Surges of fear shot through me and I forced them away as the overhead lights continued to sway and cast eerie shadows everywhere, which only added onto the fear I was already feeling.

 _This is it._ I thought trying to fight down the feeling of fear. _I'm going to die._ "Hold it!" I gasped and flinched as the sound of a man's voice broke through the ship's corridors and as I looked over at him, I could see that he was middle-aged with greying brown hair and intense blue eyes. "Don't dispose of her just yet boys." He said strolling over toward me. "I may have some use for her." He cast his blue eyes on me and I swear butterflies of fear grew in my stomach. The men holding me nodded in response and let me go as the older man facing me motioned me to follow him.

"Come with me Miss Lance." He said as I looked at him in shock and confusion. "H-How did you-" I managed to ask but he just simply ignored me and kept motioning me to follow him, which I relunctly obeyed. "Who are you?" I asked once we reached his quarters and he closed the door behind us. "My name is Anthony Ivo." The midde-aged man said introducing himself. "And you Miss Lance are going to help me save the human race." "What do you mean?" I asked blinking in confusion. "How do you know about me?" Ivo smirked and let out a small laugh.

"Let's just say I know a lot more then you think Miss Lance. Now then, I'm looking for a serum created by the Japanese in World War II called the Mirakuru," He explained. "Japanese for Miracle," He went onto further explain when I didn't say anything. "This special serum is said to be so powerful that it could increase muscle strength, enhance senses and regenerate cells but the submarine carrying the serum sunk somewhere in the chain of islands nearby." "What makes you think I would even think of helping you?" I asked. "Because without helping me, you'll never see your friend Oliver or your family ever again."

* * *

 **{Sara's POV - Present Day}**

"Sara...Sara..." I flinced as I felt a hand touch my shoulder and without a second thought I whirled around from my sleeping corridors and managed to grab a hold of my intruder's arm and brought him down to the ground nearly ripping the shoulder out of the socket as I heard him cry out in pain. "Damn it assassin chill out would you, it's me Snart." I gasped upon hearing my teammate's voice and immediatly let go with my body trembling and shaking in fear. "Rough night Miss Lance?" I heard Rip's voice ask as I heard him and the others walk in. I looked over at Leonard to see him wincing as he got to his feet holding his injured arm and immediatly fell to my knees in anguish. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! Will Sara give into the darkness surrounding her heart because of her bloodlust? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


End file.
